


Childhood Memories

by KynesPeace



Series: War is Over [2]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, slight deviation from the game’s vampire lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KynesPeace/pseuds/KynesPeace
Summary: Jonathan and Geoffrey are invited for dinner at the Reid mansion, so naturally Geoffrey decides to make some new memories with Jonathan in his former childhood’s room. He fucks him in front of the window, that’s it basically.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Series: War is Over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098443
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Childhood Memories

“See? I knew she’d like you.”

Geoffrey huffed, ever the emotionally distanced thug as he liked to portray himself, as they walked through the upper hallways of the Reid mansion, towards Jonathan’s former room. “Yeah, let’s see how that changes when she realises we’re not ‘colleagues’.”

Jonathan laughed and took Geoffrey’s hand to guide him through the labyrinth of rooms and hallways of his home. As children, he and Mary had chased each other through these halls and Jonathan distantly remembered how they had knocked over a vase once – an expensive vase from China, of course, but their father should have known better than to display such fine pieces with a ten and a four-year-old in the house. The side table that had been left empty was now adorned with a bouquet in a lesser costly vase as it had been all the previous years. Jonathan smiled fondly at that – Avery would still buy new flowers every week even though his mother did not receive any guests.

“Well, technically it’s not wrong to call us colleagues.”

“She thinks I’m working with you at the hospital.”

“Yeah, maybe I should have called you an ‘associate’. But she likes you either way, you know you’re a charmer, right?”

That was enough to bring a laugh out of Geoffrey. “It certainly was enough to get your attention.”

Jonathan would have loved to keep this banter on, but they had reached their destination in the meantime. “This is my room. Or used to be, but my mother didn’t change anything.”

Geoffrey looked expectantly at the doctor and then at the door, waiting for Jonathan to open it. Even the wooden door looked more expensive than every house Geoffrey had ever lived in. Jonathan let Geoffrey enter first, then he closed the door again after both of them had stepped in. Geoffrey didn’t let any emotion ghost over his face as he took it all in. Jonathan had never liked it when Geoffrey did this. Not letting him in on what he felt. 

“This doesn’t look like a child’s room.”

It really didn’t. There was a secretary next to the window, a copy of a life-sized human skeleton, and apart from that the overall interieur was not what you would expect for a child, but for an adult. There was a double-bed in one corner and as it seemed, Avery regularly cared for Jonathan’s treasured plants. This was still the exact same room Jonathan had left a few years ago. 

“That’s because it’s not. I’ve lived here through most of my studies. I mean, you do know I’m still a bachelor, right?”

Geoffrey smirked at him before taking another look at his room with the new information. “Your bed suggests otherwise.”

Geoffrey stood with his back to Jonathan, who had stayed behind him to allow him to take his time to look around and take everything in. Jonathan embraced him from behind, interlocking his hands on Geoffrey’s stomach. The men were almost at the same height, but Jonathan still had to straighten himself to be able to put his chin on Geoffrey’s shoulder. “Does it now?”

“Mh, and you call me a charmer. Being so alluring that I willingly followed you into your den.” 

Jonathan chuckled and rubbed his nose against Geoffrey’s neck, breathing in his scent. Geoffrey cared a lot for bodily hygiene and only seldomly did not smell like his after shave and pomade. Jonathan loved both, but he liked Geoffrey’s own scent underneath a lot more. 

“Are you trying to get into my skin?”

The doctor licked a shy stripe along the other man’s pulse point, trying to lick off the distracting smell of his after shave to get to the scent underneath. “No …” 

This time, Geoffrey chuckled and reached back with one of his hands, cupping the back of the vampire’s head and scratching him there. The vampire used as much fixature as Geoffrey did, probably even more to keep his raven hair in place, but he didn’t apply the sticky gel to his shaven back and sides – and Geoffrey liked to scratch him there, to feel the silky hair between his fingers. He then turned around in Jonathan’s arms and smiled when Jonathan wouldn’t let go of him but just settled his arms around his back. 

“You know, I didn’t think you’d actually eat that turkey.”

There was a moment of surprise on the smart doctor’s face before he realised what Geoffrey referred to. “Just because human food doesn’t nourish me anymore doesn’t mean I cannot eat it at all. Didn’t you know about that?”

Geoffrey looked away, thinking about it, but he just shrugged his shoulders in answer. “I guess I have just never thought about it. What does it taste like?” 

Jonathan felt a little dumbfounded, holding Geoffrey in his arms in his room, where an inviting and very soft bed was waiting for them. The doctor hadn’t planned anything, of course, even though his mother and her butler were old, they could still hear fairly well and he wouldn’t want them to find out of the Reid heir’s inclinations like that. But this was the first night he had the vampire hunter for himself all week and he felt a little possessive with his free time with him. He didn’t really want to talk about food with him now when they could also just lie down in bed. 

“Uh, I don’t know. I guess the same as blood would taste to you? I would rather not eat normal food, but I can manage my disgust.”

“That’s interesting. And your …” Jonathan waited for Geoffrey to continue, but he apparently had issues formulating his next question. “I mean, can your body work with it?”

“You mean if I can digest and expel it?”

Geoffrey contorted his face with disgust and leaned back a little but Jonathan didn’t let him escape his arms. Geoffrey was definitely not a shy man, but he still couldn’t manage if Jonathan talked medically about the human’s body and its workings. Jonathan had to admit that it kind of pleased him to unsettle the hunter with that. Jonathan had absolutely no problem naming things that Geoffrey usually tried to euphemise. 

“Yes, Dr. Reid. That’s what I meant. Thank you for emphasising.”

Jonathan grinned and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Geoffrey’s attracting mouth. “You know I like it when you call me that? And yes, I do know my body will work just fine. It’s unfamiliar, but not impossible.”

Geoffrey nodded and laid both arms around Jonathan’s neck, finally fully reciprocating the hug. “I know that’s not what you wanted to talk about when you brought me here.”

On the inside, Jonathan groaned happily that Geoffrey had finally caught on to his partner’s wishes. For all his intelligence, Geoffrey could sometimes play really dumb. And at times it really infuriated Jonathan. 

But now he smiled as he felt wandering hands on his sides. He was only wearing his vest on top of his shirt and Geoffrey’s fingers reached underneath, the touches still too light and innocent. Jonathan liked it a lot when Geoffrey just touched him for the sake of it, if he just made contact without wanting to initiate anything further, but right now Jonathan could only think about how he wanted more. He lost his own grip on Geoffrey’s back when he reached around the doctor, to hold his back and one hand darted even further south, eliciting a pleasured gasp from Jonathan when his backside was grabbed rather roughly.

“I know you’ve wanted me alone since the entrée, _Jonny dear_.” 

Jonathan groaned. Of course he had picked up how his mother liked to call him and of course he wouldn’t let it go from now on. But in one of the suppressed and filthy back areas of his mind it turned Jonathan on. 

“I think your mother’s butler noticed your wandering hand underneath the table, darling. But that didn’t stop you, did it?” 

Jonathan’s hips stuttered forward, against Geoffrey’s at hearing that. He wanted to close his eyes, but Geoffrey’s piercing blue ones stopped him from doing so. They had done this often enough that Jonathan knew what his partner wanted from him. 

“I’ve asked you a question, Jonny.”

Jonathan blinked a few times, clearly smelling this intoxicating scent that Geoffrey sent off in waves when he was turned on. It betrayed the vampire hunter before he sported an erection and noticing it had made Jonathan smug often enough, but it wasn’t his place to address it now. 

“It’s not my fault you look awfully good in fine clothes, for a change.”

Geoffrey chuckled and groped his partner’s backside through his formal pants. Geoffrey was weirdly enamoured with Jonathan’s bum and could never really leave his hands to himself when they were alone. 

“You didn’t complain last time, when I came to you, all bruised up and dirty.”

Jonathan only huffed in reply and alternated between pressing backwards into Geoffrey’s warm hand and forward against his body. His heart was beating up already, showing how much this affected the calm-acting man. The human body might be a puzzle, but it never hid anything from Jonathan’s skilled eyes. 

“How about you shut up and kiss me already?”

“So bossy …” But Geoffrey couldn’t finish as Jonathan already took the initiative and grabbed his partner’s face to pull him closer. Both men grinned into the kiss. It was always exciting when they played this little game of who was going to dominate – and sometimes even that didn’t settle it when they got intimate. For all the differences they used to have, they got along fairly well now. 

Jonathan tried to take control of the kiss, as some kind of balance to his situation. Geoffrey had control of the rest of his body, so he wanted to have this little control at least. Geoffrey let him, opened his mouth a little bit for the vampire, but then bit down on Jonathan’s lip, sucking it into his mouth as his hand started to wander again. As he treated Jonathan’s lip, Geoffrey pulled on Jonathan’s shirt, lifting it out of his pants. His vest and braces were in the way, but that was no problem; Geoffrey could still do what he wanted. Jonathan’s pants were loose enough that Geoffrey could reach into it and Jonathan’s hips buckled up against Geoffrey when his warm hands touched him there. 

“Oh, Geoffrey …”

Geoffrey smiled against Jonathan’s mouth, slipping into it with his tongue and first greeting the other man’s tongue, then feeling his sharp teeth. Jonathan was always careful with them, never letting himself go too much. When he used his teeth on Geoffrey, he made double sure he was still in his right senses that his fangs wouldn’t come out. And they never did, only very seldomly when the pleasure hit him too hard, he’d lose control, but only over his bodily reactions. He had never dared to break Geoffrey’s skin. Lately, Geoffrey found himself wondering how it might feel, if Jonathan just once let go of his principles … but it was probably for the best. Geoffrey shouldn’t even think about this, he was still hunting Jonathan’s kind, after all. 

Jonathan’s moan brought him out of his thoughts as Geoffrey fingers started to knead the doctor’s cheeks, his fingertips gracing into his cleft. Even though Jonathan’s hands were always cold, the rest of his body wasn’t. And he warmed up sure enough when they did this. 

Geoffrey didn’t give the doctor any time to process this – not that he would need that anyway. Jonathan’s mind was working a hundred miles a second, even when he was distracted. Jonathan moaned again and clung to Geoffrey as the slightly taller man rubbed his index in between Jonathan’s cheeks, not far enough to please, but enough to tease. Geoffrey would have wanted to go further, touch Jonathan in between his legs from behind, but he could only go so far with Jonathan still wearing his pants. 

The hunter earned a displeased grunt when he pulled out his hand. He then pushed him in the direction of the windows, until Jonathan’s thighs made contact with his own secretary. 

“Ah, Geoffrey – I don’t think that one’s going to support my weight–“

Geoffrey chuckled hoarsely, his voice already affected by their actions. “Honey, I don’t intend to lift you onto it.” His voice was silky to Jonathan’s ears, luring him in. He wasn’t a being that was meant to submit but he often forgot that when Geoffrey cared for him like this. 

Geoffrey’s hands changed from Jonathan’s back to his hips, massaging him there through the material of his clothing. “I want you to turn around.” 

It was a blunt command, and Jonathan had to open his eyes before he could follow it and only then he noticed that Geoffrey’s massaging had been attempts to make him turn around. That happened sometimes, and Geoffrey hated it – it made him feel weak, which he was, bodily speaking, in regard to Jonathan’s strength. But he still didn’t like it when he was forced to acknowledge that no matter how much he was in control, it was always still up to Jonathan and it was his decision to let Geoffrey believe he was dominating him. 

“Stop thinking so much, love. Or do you want me to get myself off in front of you?”

“You wish.”

In the meantime, Jonathan had already turned around and pressed his backside back against Geoffrey, wanting the man to snap out of his thoughts. The doctor would address this later, now he had other things on his mind. 

“So this is where you used to work on your medical studies?”

Geoffrey didn’t let him enough time to answer though as he pushed forward, pressing Jonathan against the desk and making him support himself on the wood as he knocked over a closed ink bottle. Geoffrey reached around Jonathan, at first just resting his hand on his stomach, but his other hand wasn’t so prudish and found Jonathan’s crotch where he was slowly starting to get hard. Not enough for Geoffrey’s tastes, but there was no need to hurry. 

“Not really, I usually learned at the hospital … in between lectures.” 

Geoffrey grunted and withdrew his hand from Jonathan’s stomach, giving him a quick but soft slap on the side of his bum. He couldn’t do more – Geoffrey himself was in the way and he didn’t plan on stepping away from Jonathan’s backside. 

“Cheeky, doctor. So, the secretary is from earlier times, hm? You studied here when you were younger? When you were a child? Look outside, was this the view you had when you were a little boy, playing here on the floor with your tin soldiers?”

Geoffrey started to palm him now with the hand that had only been resting on Jonathan’s crotch. “Mhhh, Geoffrey …”

“Did you? Look at the other building, what would your neighbours say now, if they could see you. What happened to little Jonny playing on the ground?”

Jonathan groaned as he felt Geoffrey open his pants and reaching into it, at first only caressing him through the second layer that hid Jonathan’s bare skin from Geoffrey. 

“He grew up …”

Geoffrey chuckled at that, no matter their situation, Jonathan was always able to give another cheeky response. Geoffrey had to make more effort if he wanted Jonathan to lose himself. 

“Did he?” Geoffrey’s hand closed around Jonathan’s length now, feeling him through the material of his underpants. Jonathan shuddered, pressing back into Geoffrey’s unforgiving body. “So when your neighbours talk about the grown up Jonathan Reid, is this what they would have in their mind? The good doctor and wealthy gentleman, who likes to be pressed into his own desk by an Irish thug, hm?”

Jonathan’s mouth fell open and he tried to find Geoffrey’s hand with his own, but his opened pants were still in the way. They had to come off. With surgically controlled fingers he worked on the bottoms of his vest, opening it and tossing it away after he finally got his arms through it. His sensitive hearing picked up his pocket watch clanking onto the ground, but he heard no glass breaking and he was far too much enjoying this to care.

“Eager, are we? Do you want your neighbours to see what an Irish man does to you regularly? How you willingly fall apart under his hands?”

Jonathan nodded and humped his hips into Geoffrey’s hand, wanting to get more friction. The doctor moaned and let his head fall back against Geoffrey’s shoulder. It was a shame that it was practically impossible that someone could actually see them. They surely would be getting a show. But the buildings opposite the mansion were still abandoned, so the exhibitionistic show was only in their heads. That didn’t seem to disturb the doctor’s arousal. 

Jonathan rutted against Geoffrey’s hand, in a silent attempt to get the hunter to continue and give Jonathan more. Geoffrey felt merciful and kissed the vampire’s neck. Jonathan relaxed a little bit under that show of emotion, but Geoffrey chuckled and used his teeth on the vampire’s neck. When he had first done this, Jonathan had more or less thrown the man off of him. Jonathan’s preaching of how Geoffrey should be careful with biting the vampire’s skin had totally killed the mood back then. Geoffrey was no fool, he knew precisely how vampires produced their offspring, but he also knew how hard a vampire’s skin was. It wasn’t easily pierced, and especially not prone to be broken by a human’s set of teeth. 

This time, Jonathan still tensed, but he let Geoffrey continue. The vampire sighed when Geoffrey pulled his hand out of his pants but chuckled in arousal when he felt that Geoffrey finally continued. He pushed down Jonathan’s braces over his shoulders, the already loose trousers falling down onto the ground the instant the braces were off his arms. Geoffrey didn’t feel like playing much anymore, so he pushed down Jonathan’s underpants as well and helped him, kicking the annoying clothes away into another corner of the room. 

“You know, it’s a shame your windows are barred with the desk. Your ass would look glorious pressed against the glass.”

“Geoffrey!”

Geoffrey chuckled and having retreated a little bit from the other man, slapped him for real this time. Geoffrey would never get enough of this feeling and judging by Jonathan’s surprised gasp and his reaction by pushing back even more, the other man couldn’t either.

“Geoffrey, hurry up, if you wait any longer, I’m going to throw you on the bed.” 

Jonathan’s dark and husky voice told Geoffrey he wasn’t kidding. That happened sometimes and it reminded Geoffrey that he should teach Jonathan a little more patience at another time.

“As you wish, dear. Bend over.”

Jonathan obeyed, getting pleasure was almost always more important to him than fighting for dominance but Geoffrey knew that if he wasn’t fast enough, it would be him in that position. Geoffrey still had to lick his lips once more while he looked at the delicious backside in front of him, before he reached into his own vest and pulled out the small vial. The lubricant inside was from the hospital, Jonathan made sure they always had something at hand when engaging in these activities. So far, no one had seemed to have noticed. 

Geoffrey poured some of it on his fingers and forced Jonathan’s legs apart with his knee, a little more than necessary, which earned him a grunt from Jonathan, but he didn’t give Jonathan the time to say anything. He usually liked to savour the moment when he touched Jonathan’s most intimate part for the first time before preparing him. But he sensed that would only aggravate Jonathan’s impatience.

So he only spread a little bit of the lubricant in between Jonathan’s cheeks, trying to moisten him from the outside. He circled his hole with his finger and had to swallow in anticipation. How much he would want to sink down and taste him there, lick away the lube that distorted Jonathan’s taste. Another time.

To keep himself steady, Geoffrey grabbed a handful of Jonathan’s shirt and twisted it in his fist. He pushed the vampire down further onto the desk, earning an angry but aroused snarl. Jonathan didn’t resist Geoffrey’s show of dominance too much; Geoffrey had the other man bending down for him in no time. 

Geoffrey looked down when he started to slowly press in with the tip of his finger. He wanted to watch the other’s physical reactions. “I’m not a doll, Geoffrey. Get on with it, already.”

“My my, you’re so tense, Jonny. Let me help you work it out.”

True to his word, Geoffrey let go of Jonathan’s shirt and kneaded his side, trying to soften his tense muscles, but the vampire’s whole body strained like a bow the moment Geoffrey pushed his finger inside, and the hunter could hear the other man suck in his breath. 

“Relax, darling. It’ll feel good soon.” 

Jonathan finally breathed again, moaning and pushing his ass back against Geoffrey and further down on his finger. Geoffrey reached down with his lesser occupied hand to adjust himself in his pants – it was slowly getting uncomfortable and he felt that he couldn’t wait much longer either. 

“Oh fuck, Geoff–“

He didn’t let him finish, working his rough finger up until it couldn’t go any further, but before he started to work him open, he crooked his finger, wanting to hear that delicious moan the doctor always gave him when he touched that sweet spot. Jonathan had taught him the word for it and even tried to educate him of what medicine knew of the prostate, but all Geoffrey had thought about during the private lecture was to explore it. He was a man that preferred to work with his hands, after all. 

Geoffrey smiled when Jonathan delivered exactly that moan and arched his back. Geoffrey liked to be touched there, too, but he enjoyed it even more to satisfy his partner there. “There you go, boy. Let me take good care of you.”

Jonathan balled one hand into a fist in frustration and hit the desk lightly with it as Geoffrey massaged him there. He must be rock-hard by now, Geoffrey thought and reached around Jonathan to see how much this had already affected him. Jonathan’s hips stuttered when Geoffrey’s hand found his aching erection. It stood at full attention, slightly turned upward and the tip already glistening with moisture. 

“See how hard I am? Just hurry up and fuck me already, Geoffrey.” Jonathan’s voice was barely more than a husky growl and Geoffrey ached to kiss him, feel the raspy voice in his mouth as he would moan against his lips. He really wanted to do that too, so he let go of his cock and reached for the vial again. Jonathan had complained about Geoffrey’s wastefulness a few times already and that if the lube ran out, they would have to settle for non-penetrative sex. It was an empty threat, Geoffrey knew that. Jonathan enjoyed sex way too much and he would find a way to supply them with some kind of substance. He’d mix it himself if the hospital would run out. 

Pouring a generous amount onto his fingers again after having pulled out of Jonathan, Geoffrey moved in again, with two fingers at once. Jonathan unclenched easily for him and to help him relax further, Geoffrey reached around again and cupped his testicles, feeling their weight and how taut they were. Geoffrey couldn’t believe the Guard’s teachings when he felt the proof of vampiric fertility that vampires were unable to have offspring like mortals. He squeezed them, making Jonathan growl in a threatening tone, but the vampire also spread his legs further, showing Geoffrey just how much this turned him on. 

Geoffrey gave Jonathan a few moments to adjust to his fingers, then he slowly started to work them in and out, spreading them all the while and moving around. He liked to feel Jonathan’s inner walls too, so this wasn’t all just for preparing Jonathan for himself. 

“I’m ready, please Geoffrey …” 

Jonathan tilted his head to the side and turned to look at Geoffrey, his upper body still flat on his secretary. He couldn’t sweat, but his hair was in disarray, as was usually most unfamiliar for the good doctor and his eyes looked glazed over, almost as they were when he was hungry. He was positively in need and Geoffrey felt a strong urge to give his partner what he wanted. 

Geoffrey bent forward, leaning down to kiss him. It was only a sloppy kiss and they couldn’t really find their mouths at first, but both needed the closeness and the comfort of the other before proceeding. “I’m ready …” Jonathan whispered and Geoffrey nodded against his face. On his way up, Geoffrey stopped shortly to kiss the soft skin right underneath Jonathan’s ear and licked him there, then scented him. He often felt the need to mark Jonathan in his scent when he was on top and it wasn’t much different now. But he had more urgent matters at hand now, he could still mark Jonathan as his when he was inside him. 

Leaning back, Geoffrey opened his own pants and only just pushed his underwear down far enough to get his cock out of its confinements. He stroked himself a few times even though it was completely unnecessary – he was hard as a rock. He quickly lubed himself up, pumping himself a few times to splay the moisture onto the whole length. He liked it slick and ready in an instant, Jonathan could whine all he wanted about their lube consumption. 

Geoffrey grabbed his cock in a tight grip and leaned forward again, rubbing his swollen tip against Jonathan’s wet hole. The hunter grunted as he saw and felt Jonathan unclench a tiny bit already and used that bodily reaction to his advantage to push in. Jonathan’s dark growl was music to Geoffrey’s ears and boosted him. With the hand that didn’t angle his cock upwards, Geoffrey grabbed Jonathan’s hip, holding him in place in a surely bruising grip if the other man hadn’t been a vampire. He didn’t bruise easily, but that didn’t mean Geoffrey didn’t try. He succeeded often enough. 

Only absentmindedly Geoffrey noticed that Jonathan braced himself against his desk with his head on his arm, the other arm reached backwards and he put his hand on Geoffrey’s, clawing at him to get him to hurry up. “Patience dear, I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m dead, fuck me already.” 

Geoffrey pushed in a little further and didn’t need his hand anymore, so he took the opportunity to put his man in his place. If anyone was on this floor, they would have heard the loud slap of Jonathan’s skin as it made contact with Geoffrey’s hand. Jonathan jumped a little forward at the sudden stinging pain on his ass, but Geoffrey didn’t let him get away, pushing forward too and breaching him completely as he pressed him against the wooden desk. 

“Fuck!” 

“I like it when you lose your ability to speak, love.” Geoffrey had leaned down, pressed flush against Jonathan’s back and he regretted it a little that their upper bodies were still covered. He’d have liked to feel Jonathan’s skin now, but that would have to wait for later, too. 

“You think I already lost my mind? You barely touched me yet.”

Geoffrey smirked and reached up to Jonathan’s collar, pulling at the white material to expose a little more of his neck. He was delighted when he felt the material giving in as a button popped off and he could attack Jonathan’s neck a little easier now. The mark he had left there from last week had faded already and except for the contours nothing was left. Geoffrey wanted to change that. Biting down, lightly at first, his hips started moving, grinding into Jonathan and trying to make him get used to the stretch, even though the vampire had no need of any further preparation. What could he say, Geoffrey was a gentleman at heart. 

And that was why he reached around Jonathan again, taking him in his hand to pump him along with his thrusts. Geoffrey was good at pleasuring Jonathan, but just fucking him was seldomly enough. Being so close to Jonathan’s face, he could hear him panting and growling and even felt it. Geoffrey sucked in a breath, too, as he felt Jonathan clench around him. Jonathan could say all he wanted, his body always betrayed him in the end. He liked it when Geoffrey took it slow – well, as slow as they could get. 

The desk was creaking – apparently the feet of the secretary had been pushed off of the carpet and were grinding against the wooden floor – as Geoffrey increased his pace. While he did want to force Jonathan to be reminded of this every time he’d be here in the future, he didn’t really want to frighten his mother with the sounds they were making, so he pulled Jonathan up around his chest. With nothing to hold onto anymore, Jonathan had to give himself into Geoffrey’s supporting embrace. 

“Ah – oh fuck, Geoffrey–“ Apparently the angle in which Geoffrey was thrusting into him was good and was hitting the right spot. Along with his hand on his cock, Jonathan was soon moaning – too loud, for their current choice of place. So Geoffrey put his hand on Jonathan’s mouth to stop him from alerting the other residents of this house. 

“Can’t keep your pretty mouth shut, hm? When I fuck you in the middle of your childhood room. Look outside, baby.” 

Geoffrey pulled his hand down, resting it on Jonathan’s throat so he could bend his head down again to look out the window. “You’re making such a good show, so pretty for me, my sweet doctor.”

Geoffrey pressed down on Jonathan’s throat, choking him and when Jonathan let his head fall back against Geoffrey’s shoulder, he knew his man was in a different space now. Jonathan didn’t need to breathe, Geoffrey knew that, but it still made Geoffrey feel powerful when he dominated him like this, and he knew Jonathan got off on it, too. 

“Geoff– I’m close…–“ Geoffrey grunted at that, stifling his own sounds with biting down on Jonathan’s skin. He picked up his speed, to work himself closer to his orgasm. His pants were dangling around his knees, trapped there because Geoffrey stood with his legs apart. It gave him a better position to thrust up and into the doctor. He held the other man securely in place, with his hand on his throat, letting him breathe and then closing his grip around him again, and his other hand around his cock. Geoffrey felt the familiar pull in his stomach as he felt his orgasm approach and he picked up speed with his hand, too. He only let go of Jonathan’s neck with his teeth to growl into his ear. “Let go, come for me, Jonathan.”

Absently, Geoffrey noticed a hand on his thigh, fingernails digging like claws into his skin. “Geoff– fuck!”

Geoffrey wanted to concentrate on his man orgasming, but his own hit him like a train and washed him away. He bit down even harder, surely bruising Jonathan there for a few days and held him pressed closely to him as he spent himself inside of his undead man. 

Jonathan recovered first, as always, and put his hands on top of Geoffrey’s, pulling it away from his spent cock and placing it on his stomach. Geoffrey hummed and rubbed his lips against the bruised skin, kissing the sensible skin there and licking it to soothe it. 

“You ruined my desk.”

Geoffrey looked over Jonathan’s shoulder to examine the mess they had made. Geoffrey’s hand hadn’t caught much of Jonathan’s excess, the most of it had found its way on top of the wooden secretary. Some papers had been soiled in the process, but Jonathan had crumpled them up by leaning onto them earlier so they wouldn’t have been of much use anyway. 

Geoffrey chuckled. “Did I? It’s your cum that’s on the desk, mine’s deeply inside you.”

To emphasize his point, he ground his hips upwards and into Jonathan again, who winced at that, but stayed post-orgasmic relaxed in Geoffrey’s warm embrace. 

“You can consider yourself lucky I’m so drained now.”

“Or what?”

“I’d turn us around and have my way with you.”


End file.
